


Wrath and Lust

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bondage, Character Death, Cheating, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Gore, Knifeplay, NSFW, Name-Calling, PWP, Pain, Spanking, Torture, Violence, rude language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 04:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: Demon Dean has a little fun with the Reader, but what is the end goal?





	1. Wrath

“Don’t you fucking touch me.” She hissed as Dean brought his hand up to your cheek.

“Come on, Y/N, we could have so much fun.” Dean’s eyes flashed black as he grinned at her, wanting her to see his malice.

“Sam’s not that far away.” She whimpered. “I’ll scream!”

“Likely. If not before, certainly during. I expect he’ll hear you, you’ve got good lungs.” The smile on his face changed to a smirk and he pulled out a long blade. He ran the sharp edge of the knife against her cheek where he had just touched her, and she bit her lip. Dean’s smile widened as he saw tears run down her cheeks and he brought the knife down to her collar.

“Wait, wait! I want to make a deal.” she rushed the words out in a high breathy tone. “Let me live, and you can fuck me.” she closed her eyes, a bright pink rising on her neck and cheeks.

“Well you have to be a good girl, and fuck me too. None of this dead fish shit.” Dean said cruelly. He made a quick cut on the soft skin just below her collar bone.

“Okay. Okay, Deal.” She shuddered as he cut her and she said the words.

Dean used the knife to cut the bonds that had kept her tired to the chair, and pulled her pants off. “Now, be nice and don’t try to hit me. Otherwise I’m going to have to hurt you.” God he wanted her to try and hit him. The very idea of picking the knife back up and cutting her leg made him harder than he had been before. He pulled his clothes off and stood before her completely bare. His cock jutting up proudly as he ran a hand through his hair. Y/N was staring at him, and he put his hands on his hips sticking his them out a little so that the head of his cock brushed against her cherry red lips. She gasped at the movement, but didn’t move. Good, maybe she would behave. He knelt down in front of her and pulled off the rest of her clothes, so that she was bare in front of him.

“God, your such as hot and dirty whore aren’t you?” Dean said attempting to goad her into anger. Something flashed in her eyes, and she leaned back to rest on her elbows. Her perfect perky breast pouted for attention as they bounced from the movement, and Dean couldn’t help himself. He grinned as his head dipped to take one of her nipples in his mouth. He grabbed the other with bruising force and worked them both to tight peaks with his fingers, palms, tongue, and teeth. When his other hand found her opening he groaned with how wet she was, but his sound was lost to her scream as one of his fingers brushed her clit and she came all over his hand. 

“Fuck your little pussy is so sensitive and tight.” Dean said as he struggled to work two of his fingers into her heat.

“Dean!” Y/N sobbed as he finally working his fingers all the way inside of her. He chuckled at the sound of her voice and crooked his fingers, making her come again hard.

“As much fun as this is. I need to be inside of you.” Y/N spread her legs for him as he withdrew his fingers, but he shook his head slowly. Roughly he grabbed her by the waist with both hands and flipped her over so she was on all fours, presented in front of him. He growled appreciatively at the sight of her ass and pussy in front of him, and smacked her rear hard. He smacked her again and again, until a red mark the shape of his hand appeared on her skin. He lined the head of his bare cock up with her pussy, and she whimpered.

“Wait, shouldn’t we…” Her whole body was shuddering in front of him, and he refused to wait a second long. He slammed into her his hips connecting with the red mark that his hand had left on her ass, and she screamed as she came around him.

“Y/N!!” Dean heard Sam calling her name from somewhere outside, and knew he didn’t have long until Sam showed up. Y/N clenched around him as she heard Sam’s voice, and that pissed him off a little. He began pounding into her as hard and fast as he could in a fit of a jealous rage, practically trying to sink his balls into her heat. Y/N continued clenching around him and screamed his name over and over again, driving him to reach around and pinch and rub her clit. Sam called Y/N’s name a few more times, and then started to slam against the cheap door of the motel. Dean reached away from Y/N’s body and grabbed the knife he had dropped earlier, bringing it to her throat. His cock twitched, and he hoped Sam would open the door soon, as he was hanging onto his climax by a fraying threat. Finally Sam broke the door open just in time to get a good look at Dean balls deep from behind his girlfriend. Y/N screamed Sam’s name as she orgasmed just as Dean pulled the knife blade across her neck and roared out his climax.


	2. Lust

“Don’t you fucking touch me.” You hissed as Dean brought his hand up to your cheek, it was warm to the touch and it made you feel like puddy in his hands.

“Come on, Y/N, we could have so much fun.” Dean’s eyes flashed black as he grinned at you.

“Sam’s not that far away.” You said hoping that it was true. “I’ll scream!”

“Likely. If not before, certainly during. I expect he’ll hear you, you’ve got good lungs.” The smile on his face changed to a smirk and he pulled out a sharp blade. He ran the sharp edge of the knife against your cheek where he had just touched you, and you bit your lip to keep from giving him the satisfaction of screaming. Tears of anticipation leaked down your cheeks stinging to open cut. Dean brought the knife down to you collar.

“Wait, wait! I want to make a deal.” You rushed the words out in a high breathy tone. “Let me live, and you can fuck me.” You closed your eyes, and felt the hot flush of your arousal creep up your face.

“Well you have to be a good girl, and fuck me too. None of this dead fish shit.” Dean said playing up the game. He made a quick cut on the soft skin just below your collar bone.

“Okay. Okay, Deal.” You shuddered with pleasure as he cut you.

Dean used the knife to cut the bonds that had kept you tired to the chair, and pulled your pants off. God you were soaked. “Now, be nice and don’t try to hit me. Otherwise I’m going to have to hurt you.” The way he said the words sounded like begging, he so wanted you to try and hurt him. He got off on pain. Well maybe you would later, if he was good. Right now was all about you, even if he didn’t know that. He pulled his clothes off and stood before you completely bare. He ran his hand through his hair, and it was all you could do to not move. You wanted so badly to wrap your lips around his cock and taste him coming at your command. But you were supposed to be submissive and his prisoner. The game only worked if you followed the rules, as you had so sweetly told Dean only an hour before. Dean caught you staring at him, and put his cock against your lips to tease you. You felt a surge of warmth run through your blood straight to your core. He knelt down in front of you and pulled off the rest of your clothes, so that you were as bare in front of him as he was.

“God, your such as hot and dirty whore aren’t you?” Dean said with drawling words. You snapped. You abso-fucking-lutely needed him inside you right now. You leaned back on you elbows hoping it would draw attention to your tits and the slick covered entrance of your pussy. Dean grinned dangerously as his head dipped to take one of your nipples in his mouth. He grabbed your other breast with bruising force and worked them both to tight aching peaks with his fingers, palms, tongue, and teeth. When his other hand found your opening you were a dripping mess waiting for just the right stimulus to thrust you over the edge. As soon as one of his fingers brushed your clit you came, as all the tension from the game broke. You let out a small scream of pleasure, hoping Sam hadn’t heard it yet. You didn’t want him showing up too soon.

“Fuck your little pussy is so sensitive and tight.” Dean grunted as he worked two of his fingers into you. You simple couldn’t help your reaction to clench your muscles, even if it was around his fingers, or even nothing honestly.

“Dean!” You chocked on the words, you were so horny, all you wanted was just a little friction or movement, or just the right touch. It wasn’t going to take much. You heard that smug bastard chuckle, but then you were coming in a hot rush, your back arching off the ground.

“As much fun as this is. I need to be inside of you.” You spread your legs for him as he withdrew his fingers, but he shook his head slowly. Confusion rose up inside of you, that had been what the two of you had planned. Roughly he grabbed you by the waist with both hands and flipped you over so you were on all fours presented in front of him. He growled appreciatively as you wiggled your butt at him, and smacked your rear hard. He smacked you again and again, until you felt the heat from the mark appear on your skin. He lined the head of his bare cock up with your pussy, and you whimpered. This was the part of the game you had been waiting for.

“Wait, shouldn’t we…” A shudder ran through you at the thought of having him bare inside of you, and apparently it turned him on too. He slammed his hips up into you his balls smacking your clit obscenely and you screamed as you came around him yet again. 

“Y/N!!” Shit! You had been too loud earlier and now Sam might show up too early. Dean seemed to have noticed the slight change of plans as well and he started up a frenzied pace or slamming himself into. You continued clenching around his cock and screamed his name over and over again as he reached around to pinch and rub your clit. Sam called your name a few more times then started to slam against the cheap door of the motel. One of Dean’s hands left your body, as he continued to fuck you senseless, and when it returned you felt the cool metal of the knife at the base of your neck. You felt his cock twitch and knew he was close. You just hoped he could hold out until the door opened. Finally Sam broke the door open, just to get a good look at Dean balls deep in the body of his girlfriend, you. You screamed Sam’s name, showing him the black of your Demon eyes, just as Dean pulled the knife blade across you neck and roared out his climax.


End file.
